


A Request For Proposal

by Denois



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, RFP RPF, analytic tools, mentions Tuukka's daughter, mentions of fans crossing boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Tuukka stared at the email. It didn’t make any sense. He was a goalie. A goalie in Boston. A pretty well known goalie, if he said so himself. And honestly, this wasn’t the first email he’d received with the subject line “A Request for Proposal” either. Hockey fans were not exactly known for half measures.





	A Request For Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeftWingLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftWingLibrarian/gifts).



> LeftWingLibrarian, thank you for inspiring this bit of crack.
> 
> the rest of the discord, y'all are to blame for enabling me.
> 
> There was a discord discussion about RFPs and mixing up the acronym with RPFs and a crack fic was born and you can't write an RPF without a real person, and well, Tuuks is who I thought of first.

Tuukka stared at the email. It didn’t make any sense. He was a goalie. A goalie in Boston. A pretty well known goalie, if he said so himself. And honestly, this wasn’t the first email he’d received with the subject line “A Request for Proposal” either. Hockey fans were not exactly known for half measures. 

He’d waited to open the email until he was alone because the last thing he wanted was for it to include an inappropriate picture and Vivien to be standing there with him. Hockey fans had no shame.

But instead of the marriage proposal or sexual proposition that he expected, it appeared to be a list of requirements for a social media analytics tool. That’s what it said in the email anyway. It didn’t make any sense at all. After some of the more aggressive messages similar to what he’d expected from this one, he’d taken all his social media private. He hadn’t been very active before that, just not the kind of guy he was. But now he barely had a public presence online at all. So why would a college in California email him about social media analytics tools?

The most annoying part was that he was pretty sure he actually could provide the program they wanted. It was absurd to consider responding with a bid. He was an NHL goalie with a strict training, practice, and game schedule. Even if he had learned how to build analytics tools as a hobby, that didn’t mean he had the spare time to actually build a specific tool for a client. 

He signed the bid response as T. Rask. He wasn’t sure how they got his personal email, but the odds were pretty good that they hadn’t actually meant to reach him. 

It was a long shot, but maybe it would give him something to do in the off season.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuukka, I'm so sorry. This is out of character, I'm sure. I don't even know what it takes to make social media analytics tools and I apologize for insinuating that you do.


End file.
